


Star Fish

by GalaxyWaver



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativitwins, Fluff, Mer AU, Space Mers, blood mention, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyWaver/pseuds/GalaxyWaver
Summary: Even star fish needed to rest.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Kudos: 15





	Star Fish

Remus’ tail kept swishing around on the rocky terrain, occasionally hitting Roman in the face. The dark red and black space mer growled and swatted at his brother’s offending appendage to no avail. It just kept coming back.

“Would you  _ please _ stop hitting me in the face with your tail? It’s not like we have a whole planet to ourselves or anything.” Roman gesture wildly with his arms, emphasizing the large rocky planet they had decided to rest on. 

Remus turned and stuck out his tongue. “I’ve already got my groove in this rock Ro-Ro so unless you want to cuddle-”

“No, no way am I cuddling with you! You still have,” he scrunched up his nose, ”blood all over you from our last hunt and you refuse to clean yourself!”

The dark green and black space mer rolled his eyes but his smile stayed wide on his face. “Nah, I rather it stay! I can show off all the blood and guts from that teeny tiny galactic crab to anyone that we see! I think they’ll enjoy being showered in little pieces of-” Roman blanched and moved his body and pushed his brother away. 

“Okay, okay I don’t want to hear about that! God how did you become so insufferable?” 

Remus shrugged in response from where he lied before stretching his arms and slithering back towards his twin. The green galactic dust fins oozed small star particles from their tips and settled lightly on the ground and the air around them. A blue blood soaked arm wrapped itself around Roman’s shoulder.

The red mer winced as the blood soaked his shoulder but knew it was pointless now to try and remove Remus from around him. Already his twin was wrapping this tail around Roman’s, melting the space mers’ tails into one. 

It was always a strange thing, to meld into one another. Of course their kind could do many things, travel the universe with little regard of black holes and stars, hunt down prey, and “absorb the universe” so to speak. However, hatching from the same egg, Roman and Remus knew they were far closer and more special than any mers before. 

“Awwww you love me! I’m the most lovable thing out there in the universe -Hey don’t look at me like that- so you can’t stay mad at me for long!” He shoved Roman off the rock they lay upon, in turn making himself fall with his brother. 

He laughed as Roman shrieked, a small “oof” sound coming from the red mer when he hit solid ground. Remus giggled lightly and pat the dazed mer’s head none too gently. “I’m so nice I got you off your lazy butt to go hunt some more!”

“I’m not hungry you space heathen.”

“But I am!”

“Remus, we ate literally hours ago. How are you still hungry??” Roman turned his head towards his brother and watched as said brother munched on a silver rock that they had fallen on. Unamused, he floated up gently, bringing his brother with him since their tails were merged. 

The silver rock was still in Remus’s mouth.

“Remus oh my god let go of the rock! You don’t know where it’s been!”

“Mghdshgmsm!” 

With a hiss, the red galaxy dust mer bent backwards to grab and dig into the rock that Remus had hooked onto with his sharp teeth. The fins on the side of Remus’s head flared as a growl came from the green mer’s throat. Roman growled in response before yanking on the rock.

The silver rock made a soft “plunk” noise when it was released from its teeth prison. Glaring red eyes stared at green as he threw the rock behind him. Remus didn’t seem to mind too much that he lost the rock, as he shot into the air and started towards the atmosphere. 

Roman yelped as he was dragged along for the first few hundred feet. The air rushed by his ears, whistling from the sharp angle that Remus decided they fly back into space. 

He swung himself back and forth from the pressure, not even bothering to to try and stop his brother. Hanging upside down and huffing, he crossed his arms and waited for the pressure to disappear once they escaped the gravity of the rocky planet. 

Taking a few minutes longer than it should have (Remus was definitely enjoying himself with all the whooping and yelling), the wind and air disappeared and the feeling of no forces came upon his body.

Remus bent down to look at his brother that was still pointed down towards the planet. “That was fun Roman! Wanna do that again? Wait no I’m hungry, come one stop being so slow I want to eat. Come one come one come on-”

Twirling, Roman slapped his hand over Remus’s mouth and grimaced when he felt a tongue slide over his hand. However, being used to his brother’s antics he wasn’t disgusted enough to let go. 

“If we go hunting some more, will you shut up?” A quick and eager nod from Remus was all Roman needed before he let go. “Now if you want…….we can hunt for a star slug.”

“EEEEE YES! See Roman you can be the cool brother!! Now let’s go!” Remus sped towards where they knew star slugs gathered, this time with Roman keeping pace right beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> That ending was cut short but I couldn't think of anything else so that's what ya'll are getting.
> 
> Reposted on here from my Tumblr with some extra bits. Everyone have a great day!


End file.
